transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Whirl and Defcon - The Spar
AC Training Chamber This stark, spacious chamber is well reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A gleaming training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for work. The walls are sheathed in reflective alloys, allowing the combatants to observe their motions and progress. Defcon tromps in from upstairs, a rather friendly expression on a face that is usually stern and direct. In his hand is a half empty bottle of high grade energon, neon pink in color. Not exactly drunk, but not exactly sober either... ...he makes his entrance into the Training Chamber. Whirl sends his gaze elsewhere and catches Defcon just as he's coming in. "Ah, Defcon, what a pleasure it is to see you tonight!" He begins to make his way over to the aforementioned, "What brings you here? I always assumed the lounge was more your style." Defcon laughs... ...for no apparent reason whatsoever. "Hrm, well the pleasure is all mine. No, the clean up crew gets quite mad when I rough house in the lounge!" he blurts out, lifting the bottle up to his mouth and taking a big gulp. A small drone makes it's way up to Defcon, "Sir, beverages are not allowed in this area. Please dispose of the item at your earliest convience." it states matter-of-factly. The bounty hunter looks at the little robot in between a gulp, "What do you think I'm doing?" "Ah, yes," Whirl responds. "I know exactly what you mean. I, too, have experienced reprucussions involving lounge rough housing." Whirl gives a slight shrug, "Well, since you're down here, maybe a little bit of combat practice would be benificial." Nothing says FUN like fighting with a drunk guy. Defcon gulps down another 'sip' and hands it to the drone. "There ya greedy bastich, have it then!" he coldly states, letting out a burp not one or two seconds afterwards. "Hrm, combat practice? Why not." Whirl is mentally wincing in response to the belching, really. "I am curious to see what you are capable of." Defcon makes his way over to the center of the room, trotting like a show dog. "Yeah, well you might or might not see my capabilities. Depends if you keep your optics open for the duration of the sparring!" he mutters, the last of which sounds like a growl... ...a challenge. He spins around to face Whirl and draws up one arm, it's palm open and extended out towards him. "Come then." he states, waving the filangies backwards towards him once or twice. Whirl has no mouth and must grin. It's the perfect response! He follows Defcon's lead and moves to the center of the ring, leaving quite a bit of space between them. At first, he is stiff and unmoving, staring down his 'opponent' with a glowing optic. Then, his entire body visibly relaxes, and his head rolls from one shoulder, to the other, with a crackling sound. A single step forward, and then a full on leap towards Defcon, fist extended and aimed for his jaw. Not the fanciest way to start, but whatever. You evade Whirl's Jawbreaker attack. Defcon snaps his neck to the side, letting his opponent's fist fill up the space in which his head used to reside. "If your going to attack, you might want to try to..." he blurts off all cocky like. The bounty hunter's fist was already balling up during the statement, then it suddenly rises up with emmense speed. "Hit!" You strike Whirl with Uppercut of Justice!. Whirl silently curses his crappy aim when he hits dead air, and then audibly curses when he recieves a fist to the jaw. Damn you and your catchy one-liners, Defcon! The Wrecker stumbles backwards and throws a hand up to nurse the impact spot. That punch did more than just hurt him, it clicked a switch inside him. That mental switch that seems to activate whenever he's faced with competition. Defcon was going to learn why no one liked to spar with Whirl. "Eheheh..heheh.." His hand dropped and dangled by his side, head tilting back as he showed his appreciation for the humor in this. "Heeheh..hahahaha..ahahhaa! Ohhh, Defcon! You pack quite the punch! I /hate/ getting punched! It's the worst feeling in the world!" He shakes his head and lifts up his right appendage, the module that is his hand blinking, "But not as bad as being FRIED! Hahahhaa!" Whirl strikes you with Toasty! for 10 points of damage. Defcon's face grows a smirk as the Wrecker descends into mental instability. The smirk slowly fades away when his chest plate becomes scorched by laser fire, the smoke incircling his outline as he stands there. "Is this some sort of intimidation tactic Whirl? You expect me to cower to this... ...insanity?" The fog slowly lifts as big blue rushes towards his fellow Autobot, his arms raised and hands clapsed into a hammerlock over his head. "You'll find I don't..." He brings them down with tremendous force, aiming for the top of Whirl's head. "Frighten Easily!!!" Whirl evades your Downtown Headpound! attack. Ohnononono, Whirl was NOT going to get hit in the head again. He was still sore from when Ramjet decided to pull that on him. Reflexes kicked in, and the blue robot jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the clasped fists that were thrown towards him. "Insanity? Insanity? Hahahaha! You shouldn't make me laugh, heheheh!" He throws his head to the left, cracking it again, "Heheh, I don't expect you to do anything, much less cower! I only want you to answer me one thing!" Whirl throws himself forward, crouching down on his hands like a beast, the folded rotors on his back flipping out and beginning to spin as though he was preparing to take off. He lunges at Defcon, whirring blades set to make a tearing impact on his midsection. "Do you like Huey Lewis and the News?" Whirl strikes you with OH GOD ROTORS for 5 points of damage. Defcon is suprized by this course of action, throwing himself at the bounty hunter instead of attacking from a distance. He instinctively throws his hands down to his gut to catch said oncoming rotor blade in it's tracks, but not without it's repercussions. The blade's motor hums as the object begins to slice into his left hand at first... ...then the right. Gotta make this quick... ...don't wanna lose my hands... ...how could I ever give standing ovations like that? Defcon lashes out with his left foot, directing his toe to Whirl's chest section. "Never heard of them." Whirl evades your Standing Sidekick! attack. Whirl continues to trudge against Defcon, rotors beginning to spin with difficulty now as pieces of them go careening off into different directions. Oh yeah, rotors aren't as strong as he thought. Why does he keep forgetting that? Not wanting completely shred the poor things, they come to a grinding halt and fold back down against his back. Luckily for the Wrecker, he seemed to see this kick coming, and he manages to shuffle backwards away from the bounty hunter. "Hahahaa! Always the canopy! You guys ALWAYS go for the canopy! Do you know how much is HURTS to get kicked there? Hehehheh! A LOT!" Still crouched over, Whirl throws himself back at Defcon, not to throw a punch or anything, but to tackle him onto the ground. Anyone can tell you that throwing yourself at ANYTHING, much less another Autobot, can hurt you as well, but Whirl doesn't seem to care. Whirl strikes you with ram for 13 points of damage. Defcon's face now grows a frown as he's assaulted and brought down to the ground by his opponent. The bounty hunter lashes out with both arms, grasping Whirl about and bringing him in closer for a bear-hug. "Word in your ear chap..." he mutters, bringing his electrical system online and letting it charge for a second. He reroutes the output to reconfigure to his palms and let's the charge loose on their frames. "Never get too close!" You strike Whirl with Shocking!. Whirl emits a growl when he realizes his 'amazing plan' wasn't going to go as originally conceived. He wasn't really sure how he wanted it to go, but he KNOWS this wasn't it. Before he could punch Defcon away, he was MOLESTED by electricity, his entire body arching and tensing as it coursed through his lanky frame. At first, he lets out a pained yell, but it quickly evolves into a frantic laughter which continues even after the charge ceases. Light smoke filters through the creases in his armor, rising and dying in the air. "Ohhhh, Defcon! I never thought you could be so kinky!" He shoves his module against the Autobot's body. "MY TURN!" You are temporarily incapacitated by Whirl's NULL RAY attack. Defcon is dazed by the attack Whirl launched at him in repercussion. He staggers backwards after making his way to his feet, his audio and visual receptors have taken quite the pounding for the moment. He sprays his battle rifle in front of him... ...not so much to attack his opponent... ...but to try and bide some time for his senses. You strike Whirl with Coverfire!. Whirl straightens himself up and drags a hand down his Null Ray, cooing lightly. Ahh, yes, truely a gift from the gods, it was. His admiration for this technology is cut short as he's struck with the rifle shot, the round burrowing a hole into his armor and causing more wisps of smoke to appear. "HEY! HEY HEY HEY! I WAS HAVING A MOMENT! HOW DARE YOU? HOW /DARE/ YOU INTERRUPT ME!?" His optic shone it's brightest, it's scarlet hue matching his mood right about now. He marches right on up to Defcon, brings his foot up, and in his best Leonidas impersonation, forefully sends it against his robogut. Whirl strikes you with THIS IS SPARTA for 5 points of damage. Defcon tries to catch the foot, but the effects of the stun attack still having an effect on his targeting system. He reacts one second too slow, enough time for the attack to find it's target in his gut. Catching him in his abdomen, the kick barely sends him reeling, but rather a little haunched over. "I bare no interest in your moment..." he mutters, balling up his fists once again. The bounty hunter rises with his right fist in an uppercut, lining up his left for a haymaker, and then intends to seal the deal with a headbutt. "I'm interested in a fight!" You strike Whirl with 1,2,3 Combo: For Truth, Justice, and The Autobot Way!. Whirl leans in close, which will only serve to harm him in a few seconds, and GLARES at Defcon. "Whatchyou gunna do!? Whatchyou gunna do!? Huh? Huh? HUH!? YOU GOT NOTHING!" Wrong! He's got something, and it's called a triple whammy to the face. Between the uppercut, the haymaker, and the headbutt, Whirls head practically caved in on itself, shards falling onto the ground with a soft clatter. Instinctively, he backs the hell up and grabs onto his damaged helm. "ARGH! MY FACE! PRIMUS ABOVE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He practically roars behind his palm, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" He lifts his Null Ray module high above his head, and then drops it down like a hammer against Defcon. Whirl strikes you with Blow for 10 points of damage. Defcon's head get's smashed aside by the butt of the Null Ray module, knocking the bounty hunter two or three notches down his usual perch. The attack not only damaged his outsides, but his neural processors are spinning and out of control at the moment. Big blue crouches down low, looking up at his opponent. "You shouldn't have done that." His legs kick off of the ground and straighten out, but his body curves backwards and his hands plant on the ground; bringing his feet into a path to Whirl's chin. "You really shouldn't have done that!" Whirl evades your Rising Backflip! attack. The blow to Defcon's head only a shallow victory, for it didn't knock him out cold like he'd had hoped. Whirl's vision is ridiculously fuzzy, and overall terrible right now. His face just got owned three times across the room, for chrissakes. This only serves to make the fact that he was able to avoid his opponents flailing legs that much cooler. Defcon was probably feeling fuzzy too, though, so whatever. "B-bastard," he sputters. "I do what I want, when I want, no matter what!" He throws out another kick, this one a little more half-assed though. C'mon, he was taking a beating, can you blame him? Whirl strikes you with Ehhhh for 3 points of damage. Defcon once again tries to seize the attack before it has time to connect, but his timing has only started to 'regain it's footing'. The kick strikes him in the leg, but does not do half as much damage as the other. He is still standing there, unfazed by the most recent attack. His head mounted cannon starts to audibly hum and the tip of the barrel glows a bright orange. The bounty hunter's left foot moves backwards as the sound grows louder and the color changes from an orange to a firey red. "Do you want to lay down?" he smirks off to himself, letting the weapon discharge in Whirl's vicinity. You strike Whirl with Head Cannon ::Medium Yield::. Whirl falls to the ground unconscious. Training Drone - AC hovers over to Whirl and revives him with a quick zap of energy. "You require additional training to defeat this unit at this skill level." Whirl's optic flickers a few times before fading considerably, his voice quiet and reverting back into his everday tone. "That would be nice," is all he says before getting CANNONED IN THE FACE. There's a thud, complete blackness, and then a sharp jolt as he's brought back from the brink. He's starting to wonder if he's a really crappy Wrecker, or if Defcon is just really good. Defcon chuckles to himself as he saunters over to the drone who is still holding his bottle of high grade energon. "Your probably wondering if your up to your snuff, what with me handing your aft to you like that?" The bounty hunter pauses to take another long chug from the bottle. The drone starts to bicker and moan once again, so Defcon carefully peels the label away and places it over it's audio processor speaker. "Don't dwell on it too much, lad." he replies in a much gentler tone, walking back over to him and offering the bottle out. "I'm a professional." Whirl groans. Not only was he strong, but he was a mind reader too? He squirms around in frustration a bit before pushing himself onto his feet, shaking his head from side to side, and bringing himself back to his normal, calmer self. "Apparently so," he responds, taking the bottle and stealing himself a swig. How he does this without a mouth is mystery even Nightbeat can't solve.